The XMen of Tomorrow
by Spiderman21
Summary: Twenty years have passed Since The X-Men had disbanded, Now Charles Xavier must reform a new group of X-Men in order to Stop Magneto before its too Late. Please P


" The Teens of Tomorrow"

Joseph took a deep breath. He knew they couldn't stay here much longer before they found them. The Sentinels were coming.

"Joseph?" A voice spoke up from behind him. He turned to see a woman with bright gold skin with matching golden hair stood behind him.

"They're coming." He said, turning back to the window. Heather Cameron stared at him. "How do you know?" He didn't respond at first. He didn't want her to know that he could hear the police scanners from where he stood. He turned from the door.

"We have to move soon." He told her grimly. He moved toward the small group of Mutants he was protecting. Joseph had found the group hiding in the swears of Los Angeles. He, Heather and Xorn, the mutant healer had promised they'd keep this group from being captured by the Sentinals. Soon after they had set up home in the swears they were attacked by the mutant hunters known as Black Team 51. They had killed several of the mutants in the swears that day and Joseph knew he couldn't let it happen again.

Never again.

Joseph spotted Xorn standing near on of the injured mutants. Xorn wore a helmet the completely covered his head. His eyes glowed though the eye slits. "How is he?" Joseph asked. Xorn didn't answer. Joseph and Heather looked at each other. "Looks like he's in there deep." She said. Joseph reached out for Xorn, but the Healer's hand shot up catching Joseph by the wrist.

"I am here." Xorn said. His voice sounded dry and strained. Somehow Joseph knew he was exhausted. "You should rest yourself." Heather said. Xorn sighed. "He's in pain." Xorn said gazing down at the Gray skinned young man lying down on the cot. "He needs more than I can give." Joseph frowned. He glanced at Heather who stared sadly at the young man. "We need to get him to a hospital Joseph." She said. Joseph turned from her. _It's too risky._ He thought.

"We can't keep him here anymore." Xorn said sadly. "If we do He will die." Joseph turned to face him. "I cant its too risky." He snapped. "They will find us." Xorn seemed to try to frown. "Then we must contact the Brotherhood of Mutants." Heather told him. _The Brotherhood._ Joseph thought.

A week ago, a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants named Scanner appeared to Joseph in his room telling him that he had a to move to a abandon warehouse where Magneto would offer him a place to join up with them. But that was a week ago.

"JOSEPH!"

Joseph whipped around to see a fury mutant racing toward them. "There's men in black here." She gasped out. Before Joseph or anyone could react an explosion ripped though the ceiling. Several men in black kevlar dropped into the room. Their weapons blazed. "Move!" Joseph shouted. Black Team 51 was here.

Mara Dutton stepped from the van. Her long blonde hair blew in the crisp wind. Several men rushed past her, guns drawn. She smirked. The group had spent a week searching for the mutants, only to discover that they were hiding in plain sight. The old abandon warehouses long the boardwalk of Santa Monica. It didn't take her long to set up a strike team.

"Sir, should we bring in the Sentinals?" A man in black asked. Mara shook her head. "Negative, We want them alive not... Her words were cut shot when a explosion ripped though the warehouse wall sending several of the Black Team 51 agents running and flying. "What the hell?" She snarled.

A white haired young man stood in the gaping hole holding an agent by the front of his shirt. Beside him stood a golden woman she flung an agent out of the hole. Next to her stood a man, or at least Mara assumed it was a man. He wore some sort of metal mask over his head, his eyes blazed brightly. Mara glared hatefully at them.

"Stand down Mutants." Mara shouted. The white haired man glared at her. "We will not move." He called back. Mara clenched her teeth. The mutant freak had challenged her. "Last chance mutie." She shot back. The white haired mutant lifted a flat palm out into the air. Two of the vans lifted into the air above Mara and her squad. "Shit." She muttered. The Vans hung in the air for a moment, then fell. Mara and her squad scrambled out of harms way as the vans fell exploding on impact. Mara got to her feet first before anyone else. "TAKE THEM!" She shouted.

"TAKE THEM!"

Joseph stared down at the blonde haired woman as gunfire erupted around him. Heather let out a battle roar and charged at the agents. She tore through them with punches and kicks of her own. Bullets bounced of her golden skinned form. She laughed as she clubbed another agent over the head.

"Xorn, I'll keep a Magnetic Barrier between us and them, get the other out of here." Joseph called. Xorn nodded, then glanced at Heather. "What of Heather?" He asked. Joseph sighed. He cared for Heather deeply, He couldn't leave her. "I'll get her." He said. Xorn nodded and turned to the fleeing mutants.

Then all hell broke loose.

Xorn made it half way to the group when a section of the warehouse exploded. Joseph screamed as Xorn vanished in the flash. A Purple and Red Sentinel had arrived. It picked up the fallen Xorn then turned and walked away. Joseph clenched his teeth then turned to where he put up the barrier between them and Heather.

Heather was still fighting, but the agents had surrounded her. He could see how tiered she was. Joseph moved to help her, but it was too late. The blonde haired woman had suddenly appeared. She fired a gun at Heather. She jerked violently then fell to the ground. Heather was taken. "No." Joseph whispered softly. He drew all the magnetic energy he could muster and turned to the agents. He knew he couldn't beat them but he was going to try.

Mara had had enough. The mutants had surrendered, others had decided to still fight. She knew the Sentinel appearance didn't help. She threw a glare at the Agent who she'd spoken to. He swallowed deeply. "We'll talk later." She snapped. Suddenly a scream from the smoking warehouse rang out. The white haired mutant hovered in the air, bright blue energy flickered off his body.

"I will kill you!" He screamed. Mara stared at him for a moment then smirked. "Don't think so." She said. The mutant followed her gaze. A Sentinel loomed behind him. The young mutant tried his best to fight the towering Sentinel, but to no effect.

The Sentinel brought his fist down on top of the mutant shattering the energy field he was using and sent him to the ground with a thud. "Secure him!" Mara shouted. The agents surrounded the fallen Mutant. Mara stared down at the mutant. He stared back, his blue eyes filled with tears. She brought her foot across his face snapping his head to the right. Blood trickled from his mouth. "Pick it up and lock it up." She growled at they picked up the Mutant, dragging him back to the Van.

"All are accounted for." The Agent spoke from beside her. Mara turned and glared at him. "Who told you to call the Sentinel?" She asked. The agent swallowed. "Dr. Lang said to.." Suddenly the Agents words were cut. Mara stared at the Agent as His eyes rolled back into his head. Blood trickled from his nose. "I run the missions." She growled. The Agent made a final gagging nose then fell to the ground, blood ran from his nose and ears. She smirked. Mara snapped her fingers to two agents. "Man down." She said with a grin.


End file.
